Fantastic Four: 1,2,3,4
''Fantastic Four:1,2,3,4 '' is a new animated series based on the famed Marvel Comics superhero team, the Fantastic Four. The series is named after the Marvel Knights miniseries of the same name. Plot The series starts off with a retelling of the team's origin, with Reed Richards wanting to test out an experimental new space shuttle, and taking his fiancé, Susan Storm, best friend Ben Grimm, and Susan's teenage brother Johnny along as the crew. But when they reach space, they're bombarded by an unknown form of cosmic radiation, and are forced to land back to Earth. Once there, they discover that the rays have altered their bodies in bizarre ways: Reed can stretch his body like a piece of rubber, Susan can become invisible and manipulate invisible light to create constructs, Ben mutates into an orange monster with unbelievable strength and near invulnerability, and Johnny weilds incredible pyrokinetic abilities and can set himself ablaze with no harm, giving himself capabilities in the process. Realizing the great power they've been given, the group decide to use their new powers for the benefit of the world, and become the Fantastic Four. Cast Main Cast * Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic...Robin Atkin Downes * Susan Storm/Invisible Woman...Erin Torpey * Ben Grimm/The Thing...John DiMaggio * Johnny Storm/The Human Torch II...Bryce Papenbroke Villains * Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom...Lex Lang * Mole Man...Charlie Adler * Super Skrull...Phil LaMarr * Phillip Masters/The Puppet Master...Bud Cort * The Mad Thinker...Maurice LaMarche * Galactus...Kevin Michael Richardson * Bently Whitman/The Wizard...Sherman Howard * Pete Petruski/The Trapster...Rob Paulsen * William Baker/the Sandman...John DiMaggio * Maximus...Jeff Glen Bennett * The Red Ghost...Tim Curry * Karisma...BJ Ward * Miracle Man...John De Lancie * Annhilus...Frank Welker * Blastarr...Michael Dorn * Psycho Man...Stephen Root * Rama-Tut...Ron Pearlman Supporting Cast * Namor the Sub-Mariner...David Kaye * Norrin Radd/The Silver Surfer...Troy Baker * Impossible Man...Paul Rubens * Alicia Masters...Tara Strong * Medusa...Grey DeLisle * Gorgon...Chris Sabat * Karnak...Jason Spisak * Triton...Phil LaMarr * Crystal...Erica Mendez * Wyatt Wingfoot...Jason Marsden Guest Stars * Dr.Hank Pym/Ant-Man...James Arnold Taylor * Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp...Jennifer Paz * Peter Parker/Spider-Man...Josh Keaton * Dr. Bruce Banner...Gabriel Mann * Rick Jones...Seth Green * Matt Murdock/Daredevil...Yuri Lowenthal Episodes Season 1 1.1-3 The Beginning 1.4. Menace of the Mole Man! (based on Fantastic Four #1) 1.5. Pawns of the Puppet Master! (based on Fantastic Four #8) 1.6. Invasion of the Skrulls! (based on Fantastic Four #2) 1.7.The Return of Dr. Doom! 1.8. Her Name...is Karisma! (loosely based on Fantastic Four #255) 1.9-10. The Sub-Mariner Strikes! (based on Fantastic Four #4 and Annual 1) 1.11 Day of the Super Skrull! (based on Fantastic Four #18) 1.12.The Micro World of Dr. Doom! (based on Fantastic Four #16) 1.13. The Mad Thinker! (based on Fantastic Four #15) 1.14. Flames and Webs (based on Strange Tales Annual 2) 1.15-16. Galactus! (based on Fantastic Four# 48-50) 1.17. The Reign of Rama-Tut! (based on Fantastic Four #19) 1.18. Wrath of the Wizard! (based on Strange Tales #102) 1.19 The Duo of Doom! (based on Fantastic Four #6) 1.20. The Mysterious Miracle Man! (based on Fantastic Four #3) 1.21. The Frightful Four! (Based on Fantastic Four #36) 1.22-23.The Gamma Solution 1.24. Atlantis Under Attack! (based on Fantastic Four #33) 1.25. Mayhem on the Moon! (based on Fantastic Four #14) 1.26. Defeated by Dr. Doom! (based on Fantastic Four #17) Season 2 2.1. Revenge of the Frightful Four! (based on Fantastic Four #38) 2.2. Mind Swap! (based on Fantastic Four #10) 2.3. The Dreaded Diablo! (based on Fantastic Four #30) 2.4.Terror in the Microverse! 2.5. Return of the Mole Man! (based on Fantastic Four #31) 2.6. Enter...the X-Men! (based on Fantastic Four #28) 2.7. The Crusader Syndrome! (based on Fantastic Four #164-165) 2.8-10 Among Us Hide...The Inhumans! (based on Fantastic Four #44-48) 2.11 Nightmares from the Negative Zone! 2.12 The Impossible Man! (based on Fantastic Four #11) 2.13 Madness is the Miracle Man! (based on Fantastic Four #138-139) 2.14-15. Powerless (based on Fantastic Four #39-40) 2.16. Return of the Original (based on Fantastic Four Annual 4) Spin-Off Main article: The Hulk The series will generate a spin-off focused on the Hulk. This new series will put more of a focus on the horror elements of the Hulk. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Science Fiction Category:Animation